Checkmate
by lilbratty74
Summary: Ron needs to ask Hermione an important question. So he does it the only way he knows how. Using Chess! Jest a cute little RHr OneShot. Warning: Contains Fluff


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Now...On with the story!

--

It was Christmas. Everyone was staying at the Burrow. Ron Weasley and his girlfriend Hermione Granger were sitting together on the living room couch watching the fire burn out. Ron had his arm draped casually around Hermione's shoulders. While Hermione had her head on his shoulder. Both were very comfortable. Hermione had just started to doze off a little when she heard Ron ask softly if she minded playing a game of chess with him.

"Ron, its almost midnight. Why would you possibly want to play chess at this time?" Hermione responded, getting a little annoyed.

"Please Hermione? I'm bored and I want to play chess." Ron responded.

Hermione gave him a look. "Come on Ron. We both know that the outcome will be you winning."

He smiled his lop-sided smile at her. "Well obviously but that doesn't mean I don't still want to play. Please? If you do it just this once, I'll never ask you again."

"Really?" Hermione said, looking unconvinced.

"Yes Really." Ron said giving her puppy dog eyes. Her face softened almost immediatly. She was always a sucker for those puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

--

About half-an-hour later, Hermione watched watched as Ron destroyed yet another one of her pieces. She flicked the remaining dust from the piece of of her robe and looked at the board. He had her right where he wanted her. She knew the minute she moved her piece that she would hear that dreaded word come out of Ron's mouth.

"See, I told you Ron. You are going to win." She said with a mock sad face.

He smiled, "Oh come on Hermione. Don't be so sad. Just make the move and get it over with. I promise you won't regret it."

She looked confused. "What do you mean 'I won't regret it'? That would mean you win. Of course I would regret it."

He laughed. "Well then you might as well get it over with."

"Fine." She sighed. She moved her piece and then waited patiently for Ron to just win already. But what made her a bit suspicious what that he suddenly looked really nervous. Like he was making the biggest decision of his life and had no idea what to do. She saw his hand shake a bit when he went to move his king. He moved it and the king automatically destoyed her queen. Just when she thought the game was over she looked down at the shattered pieces of her queen.

There, lying in the middles of the broken pieces was something shiny. Something round. And something that looked like it would fit right around her finger. She gasped as she realized that what she was looking at was a diamond ring. She looked up at ron with tears in her eyes. She gave him a questioning look as if asking 'Is this really happening?' He gave her a little nod. The tears started streaming down her face.

"Hermione, you've known for a while that I'm completely in love with you. And I've known that your completely in love with me. Or t least I hope so." Hermione let out a little laugh between her cries. " I know I'm definetely not what you deserve as a husband, or even as a friend for that matter. You deserve so much more. But I can't help but think that without you, my ife would be a complete and utter mess. So I just have one question. Hermione Jane Granger, would you marry me?"

Hermione was beaming through her teary eyes. "Yes," she whispred. She repeated the word as it got louder until she screamed it and jumped up to hug Ron so fiercly he thought he was gonne choke. He was beaming to.

"You're serious? You wanna marry me?" He asked hopefully.

"More than anything." She responded.

Ron put the ring on her finger and leant down to give her a long, sweet kiss. They were almost to wrapped up in their own little world to hear the sounds of cheers coming from the door to the kitchen. They broke apar to see all the Weasley's beaming faces. Including Molly and Ginny's tear streaked ones. Ron looked back down at Hermione.

"Oh Yeah, and Hermione?" He asked smiling.

"What?"

He leaned down to kiss her yet again. He whispered one little word against her lips.

"Checkmate."

--

A/N:OMG THIS STORY HAS BEEN IN MY HEAD FOR SO LONG I JUST HAD TO RIGHT IT. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
